Into the Darkness
by kokoichigo
Summary: Kenshin's a blood-thirsty vampire, who chases Kaoru in a need for blood, but when he's around her he can't bring himself to do it, though her neck tempts him so. He realizes he falls for her, but can he keep the sensation down for long? OOCness
1. chappie 1

A/N: lolz recently I've been sucked into Kenshin Vampire fics so I thought I might make one of my own. I'll update depending on reviews. And this is my 4th Kenshin fanfic too!

Also, check out my friend's story. Her penname is kyanti. Check it out people! It's a good story.

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Rurouni Kenshin. I wish I did. *tears* He's so hot!! lol

___________________

Chapter 1

The moonlight hit the city at an angle, making the usually crowded city seem still and silent. It was a cloudless night, and a man stood on top of a random industry.

His brown overcoat swayed in the blowing wind as dried leaves scattered across his feet.

The man's face was covered by his long red bangs, the rest of his hair tied up in a simple low ponytail.

He smirked and bared his pearly white fangs lightly. Growling lightly, he jumped off and landed lightly. Then disappeared into the night.

____________________

"AHH!!!" A long black haired girl ran away from her friends, who were throwing paintballs at her.

She tried to hide and cover herself, while grabbing a blue paintball and aimed at a laughing girl with a long braid.

The white cloak she was wearing was stained with different colors as the black haired girl aimed for her head.

Splat!!

The sound of the paintball hit the laughing girl's head and she tumbled over a little from shock.

Laughing out, the girl that was hiding jumped up and ran away.

"OOOH! I'LL GET YOU KAORU!!!"

Kaoru made a little 'neiner neiner neiner' motion with her hands on the side of her face.

"NO YOU WON'T MISAO!!!" and then Kaoru ran off, being chased by the angry Misao.

A smiling lad sat on top of the haystacks and watched them run about.

Suddenly, he felt something cold run down his face and noticed the hand on top of his head.

He looked up and saw that it was his cousin, Okita.

Okita smirked and ran away laughing, while the brown haired boy got up and chased him.

"I've never seen you so shocked Soujiro!!" Okita yelled as he ran away from the furious but still smiling Soujiro.

Soujiro caught onto Okita and bombarded him with a bunch of different colored paintballs, making Okita look like a helpless rainbow on the floor.

The playfulness continued as the sun set below the horizon, and they ran out of paintballs.

Kaoru, Misao, Soujiro, and Okita had been friends since they were little. They all met at school and instantly became friends.

Now they were in high school together, still as good as friends as they were little.

They all met together, out of their white coats and stained glasses. Leaving the place, they all headed toward their own cars and said their goodbyes.

Kaoru took in a deep breath as she looked up into the starry sky.

She drove off, waving as she went, and the soft rumbling of her jeep went off into the night.

__________________

The red haired man met up with a certain brown haired man with the Japanese word "bad" on the back of his worn down grey sweater.

"Sano, you got to be more careful. I don't want you feeding again in a simple alleyway. Anyone could catch you at any moment."

"Sorry Kenshin," Sano said to the red haired man. "I was just having some fun, but that vein got to me while I was kissing her."

He ran a hand through his spiky brown hair and took in a deep breath.

"I'll let it go this time," growled Kenshin, "but I don't want it to happen again. We could be exposed."

Kenshin flashed his cold amber eyes up at Sano, and Sano backed off and nodded.

Smirking, Kenshin left Sano with a slick sweep of his coat.

"But…" murmured Kenshin, "you're not going to be the only one having fun tonight."

And he flashed his fangs in the shine of the moonlight and made his way through the abandoned streets.

__________________

To be Continued…

I'll update depending on the reviews…

**So click that button people!! lol…**


	2. chappie 2

A/N: lolz recently I've been sucked into Kenshin Vampire fics so I thought I might make one of my own. I'll update depending on reviews. And this is my 4th Kenshin fanfic too!

Also, check out my friend's story. Her penname is kyanti. Check it out people! It's a good story.

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Rurouni Kenshin. I wish I did. *tears* He's so hot!! lol

THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUCH LOVE!!! Xoxo~ 

___________________

Chapter 2

Kaoru parked her car and got out.

Heading for her house, she partially stumbled on the way there. She was so tired and worn out. 

Her house was an average one-story house, since nobody but her dad and her brother lived there.

She checked the house for lights, to see if either her brother or her dad was home.

Sadly, the house was pitch black, and Kaoru decided that her brother must be at his girlfriend's house and her dad still at work.

She stumbled past the small front lawn, which only had patches of green grass and a small cherry tree with a few bushes around it.

Fumbling for her keys, she drops her purse and groans as she picks it up.

As she picked up her purse, she feels something whiz past her, but when she turned around, nothing was there.

Too tired to care, Kaoru stuck the key in the keyhole when she heard someone behind her.

"Hi…" said the voice.

She froze. Her mind raced through thoughts as her heart stopped beating from fright.

_Oh my god! This is just like one of those horror movies!!!!_ She thought as she opened her mouth to scream but felt a cold hand cover her mouth.

___________________

Kenshin roamed the abandoned streets looking for someone who might be caught off guard.

He had taken off his overcoat and left it at home. (A/N: Yes, he does have a home.)

Instead, he was wearing a black baggy shirt with black baggy pants, wanting to fit into the description of nobody suspicious and to look like a normal 18 year old.

His red hair swayed a little to the beat of his steps as he got lost into deep thought of the time he got turned into a vampire.

He felt a pain run through his chest as he was beginning to black out. A dark looming figure stood in front of him.

_The guy that had shot him ran away, not wanting to get caught._

_He was about to ask for help, but the man in front of him crouched down to look him in the eyes._

_Kenshin could tell that this man wasn't here to help, and tried to back off as the man came closer._

_He was unable to move, his gaze locked onto the other person's._

_Their eyes were hard and cold, but held onto him as Kenshin partly whimpered._

_He never whimpered… but this man scared the hell out of him._

_Kenshin freaked out when the man tilted his head toward his neck._

_WTF?! IS THIS GUY A HOMO?! That was all Kenshin could think of, though pain ran through his body and his head throbbed terribly._

_He felt two cold piercings in his neck and fainted._

Kenshin laughed inwardly at the memory.

He had been such a weakling in that human state.

Although he was grateful he was turned into a vampire, he sometimes wishes he were dead.

His life crumbed around him when he found out what he was, and he blocked off all human contacts, except for the time when he had to feed.

Mainly, he fed on farm animals or stray cats or dogs, but he had to get human blood once a month.

He grinned and two long fangs appeared when he saw a jeep pull into a driveway just a few houses down.

To Be Continued… 

Lol, hoped u all liked it!! XPP and thanks to all those who review again!!!

**Now Click That Button And Review!! =D**


	3. chappie 3

A/N: didn't update in a while… sorry… recently it's been like too cold to type much so yeah XDD and wasn't exactly in a writing mood.

Disclaimer: I don't own RK… I WISHHH

THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUCH LOVE!!! xoxo~ 

___________________

Chapter 3

Cold hands pressed against Kaoru's mouth and pulled her backwards, causing her to stumble and fall.

She fell onto someone, and felt them whisper in her ear, "Don't worry little one, no harm will come to you if you stay quiet…"

Shivers ran down her spine, and she shivered in the cold.

Her eyes darted place to place rapidly, searching for something to grab hold of, or something to attack with, but she was out of reach for anything.

Panicking, she started wriggling in the man's grasp, hoping to loosen his grasp and slip out of his hold.

Kaoru thrashed and kicked in the air, screaming in a muffled voice, but was held tight in the man's grasp.

"Shut up Kaoru. It's only me."

She stopped kicking and screaming, and she was let go. Twirling around, Kaoru was ready to attack, but found her face – to – face with Aoshi, her brother.

In fact, Kaoru did attack. She slapped Aoshi in the face.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" she screamed. Then stomped inside, fumbling with her key and opening the door.

Aoshi stood there amused, but he didn't laugh. He never did.

His cold blue eyes scanned the area, but saw nobody. (AN: Are his eyes blue?? O.o)

So he went inside and closed the door behind him.

___________________

_DAMN!_

Kenshin was hiding behind a tree near Kaoru's house. He was about to approach her, but her brother appeared.

But since he couldn't get to her, he'll have to feed on another animal tonight.

___________________

The sun shone on Kaoru's face, but she just positioned herself under her blanket, blocking out the light.

But it soon grew warm and Kaoru just sat up in her bed.

Grumpily, Kaoru made her way over to the bathroom, and got ready.

"Kaoru!!" yelled Aoshi. "It's already 8:13!!! Hurry up or you'll be late!"

"Alright!!! I'm hurrying!" yelled Kaoru, as she made her way toward the kitchen while tying her hair up in a high ponytail with her favorite blue ribbon.

Grabbing her purse and a yogurt from the fridge, Kaoru left to go work at the ice cream parlor down a few blocks.

She decided to walk, since the sky was partly cloudy but still warm.

Humming, she started eating her yogurt, lost in thought.

_I wonder what Misao's doing today… I feel like watching that movie… Kill Bill._

As she reached the store, she headed toward the back to dress in her uniform.

She came out, and so her day went as usual.

___________________

"Misao! Hurry up in there!!!" yelled Soujiro.

Kaoru giggled and sat down on the couch in the living room.

They all were going to go see Kill Bill that night. Misao, Soujiro, Okita, and Kaoru.

Okita was outside with the car still running, honking loudly.

Misao rushed downstairs, grabbing her purse on the hallway table.

Kaoru got up and followed Misao out, while Soujiro closed the door.

They all jumped into Okita's car and drove off toward the theatre.

Turning on the radio, Okita asked, "So everyone, anything new??"

"Yea. My brother scared the hell out of me last night! It was so freaky. I should have cooked him something for breakfast."

They all laughed, knowing how Kaoru had failed cooking class and how badly her food tastes.

Okita started talking about this girl he met while at work as they pulled into a parking spot and got out of the car.

Soujiro had already bought tickets, and they made their way inside.

They all got seats near the back, where they could throw popcorn at people, their usual routine.

Kaoru got up and told everyone that the condiments were on her that time, and made her way over to the snack bar.

Knowing exactly what to get, Kaoru got out the money and wasn't watching where she was going and crashed into someone.

Her purse fell on the floor and some coins spilled out as Kaoru fell backwards heavily.

She landed hard and winced as she heard someone else land.

Opening her eyes, she found herself looking at the cutest guy she's ever seen.

With red hair and golden eyes…

**To Be Continued…**

Yes! Crappy chapter I know, but I'm hoping to get the next one out in a few days or so… depends on the ideas that I get. All flames and suggestions are welcome!!! It'll only make this story better.

**Now review!!! Hehe…**


	4. chappie 4

A/N: I didn't update in a REALLY long time and I apologize for that!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

I LOVE ALL OF YOU HAVE REVIEWED!!!!!!! xoxo… 

___________________

Chapter 4

"I-I'm so sorry sir!" said Kaoru as she got up and gathered her things from the dirty theatre floor.

"Watch where you're going bitch!" said the man with red hair as he got up and patted off the dust that lay on the back of his pants. 

Kaoru was stunned. Nobody treated her that way! She fumed and was about to retort back when the man walked away. Just about ready to throw her purse at the man, Misao appeared beside her. "Whoa, what was that about??" asked Misao, obviously just appearing when the man walked off.

Kaoru sniffed and answered, "Nothing. Everything's fine."

___________________

The movie was great, and once again, Kaoru went home sleepy. As she took off her shoes lazily, she made her way toward her room and dropped her purse by the bed, and plopped on the bed, deciding to take a nice long shower as soon as she wakes up, and Kaoru drifted off to sleep.

In the morning, Kaoru woke up still and sprawled on her bed, twisted in her cotton blanket. The sun shone through the window and Kaoru blinked to get her eyes adjusted. As soon as she was fully awake, Kaoru got up and glanced at the clock, which read 7:00, then headed toward the bathroom, keeping her promise that she made last night.

Kaoru hurried through the shower, washing her long hair fast and once done with the shower, combed her wet hair and tied it up in a high ponytail as she got dressed. By the time she was done, it was already 7:20. _Shit, I'm going to be late…_ thought Kaoru.

Quickly, Kaoru grabbed her light blue Jansport backpack and headed out toward school, the red-haired wonder from last night out of her mind. Kaoru quickened the pace and got to school before the bell rang, then checked her schedule and headed toward her first class, Math with Mr. Saito. She made her way into the classroom and took a seat by Misao. Glad that Misao would be with her for the semester, Kaoru looked around to see if she knew anybody else.

___________________

Kenshin was tired feeding off animals… he wanted human blood. His mind wandered to he raven-haired girl he had seen the past 2 nights. He felt something in his chest, but dismissed it. Kenshin was used to putting on a show of emotions, but really, he had none. His heart had turned to stone once he had turned into a vampire.

But something drew him to her, and he knew that he wanted her blood. Something was special about her, and her neck had seemed so tempting to him. Then he smirked… he knew just what to do.

To Be Continued… 

AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE NOOOOO IDEA WHERE TO GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **HUUUUUGE** writer's block right now… o.O!!!! HELP!!! MUCHHHH HELPPP NEEEDDEEEDDDD!!!!!!! If you have ANY suggestions they are greatly appreciated and I will update as soon as possible ONCE I get a suggestion I like. If not, I can't continue the story unless I think of something… gomen!!!!

**So Review!!! With Suggestions PLEAAAAASE!!**


End file.
